


Livin' On A Prayer

by Gabrielseductivetrickster



Series: Destiel Christmas Mini Bang [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Christmas Minibang, Destiel Christmas Minibang 2015, M/M, angel!dean, human!Cas, reverse verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielseductivetrickster/pseuds/Gabrielseductivetrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His life was boring from then on. Always following the same routine and living life like a zombie. He was only a puppet. His friends would tell him to be grateful for the things that he has and for the opportunities that were given to him. Of course, how could someone possibly be unhappy with living luxuriously and having a set occupation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Livin' On A Prayer

Since Castiel was a young boy, his faith was the most important. He knew at an early age that he wanted to become a priest. To be able to practice his faith as a profession was a dream come true. Of course, life had other plans. When he turned ten, his parents were killed in a car accident. His parents left their four children with very little assets. Their house was foreclosed by the bank.

Without a home, they were forced to move to Kansas with their aunt, Naomi. It was relatively calm at first. Their grieving process was simple and his brothers quickly forgot about the accident. Well, decided to forget. Their aunt was different from their parents in regards to how they were raised. Naomi had a fixed future for them. One that didn’t include Castiel becoming a priest.

He was devastated. Cas fought with Naomi on the matter, but when he turned eighteen and he graduated high school, he was left with no other choice. Cas went to the state university and majored in accounting. He graduated with honors, the top of his class, and found a job at an accounting firm in New York.

His life was boring from then on. Always following the same routine and living life like a zombie. He was only a puppet. His friends would tell him to be grateful for the things that he has and for the opportunities that were given to him. Of course, how could someone possibly be unhappy with living luxuriously and having a set occupation?

Even… If it wasn’t your choice.

No amount of money, cars, or women, would ever change the fact that this life is not the life he would choose for himself.

Cas sighed in frustration as he slid his arms in his coat. He really needed a new coat. This old, black worn coat was becoming too small with each wash. He heard his co-workers bid him a _Merry Christmas_ _and A Happy New Year_. He wasn’t one to scoff at such a warm farewell, but he couldn’t help but feel woeful. He didn’t have someone to spend the holidays. His family was estranged, except for Gabriel. However, Gabriel was in the Bahamas enjoying his fruity martinis and voluptuous women.

He never had a lover. He didn’t have someone to share his dreams, his beliefs, and his love.

When Cas open the door to his spacious loft, the twinkling lights of his Christmas tree mocking him. He closed the wooden door, latched the locks, and hung his coat. His footsteps echoed throughout the quiet home. He threw his leather bag onto his couch and plopped down with a disgruntled exhale. He stared at the angel statue over the hearth. It was given to him as a present from his mother when he turned eight.

She would always say, “Castiel, angels are watching over you.”

And until the accident, he did believe. That all changed, however, when Naomi took away the second most precious thing from him. His faith. One would question as to why he still has the golden trinket. Hs answer is simple.

It was the only thing he has left from his mother.

Now, it stands over the fireplace, looking over his loft. The flames make the gold shine and the wings on the angel casts a shadow over the ledge of the hearth. He wonders if angels exist. If they could hear his nightly prayers. His desire to have someone by his side, to fill the void in his heart.

He stood, walking over to the angel statue, and observed the figurine. It wasn’t extravagant like most angel statues found in religious stores. The statue, named Dean, angel of Righteousness, was gold and small. It was in the shape of a man, reaching for the heavens, wings arched in victory as if he was bursting from the hot flames of hell. In his right hand, he held a large sword, pointing it upwards. The statue didn’t have a face, but there was a distinct feature. A delicate nose.

He traced the wings with his fingers. He inhaled shakily, feeling the tall tale of tears welling up in his eyes. His vision blurred and he hung his head, the warm flames making his skin flush.

“Please… If anything, anyone is listening, please…” He implored. He didn’t quite understand what he asking for or who he was directing the plea, but as soon as the name of the statue left his lips the sound of feathers perked his ears.

“You know, when people beg for me it’s for entirely different purposes.”

Cas gasped, spinning around in time to see a man. He was beautiful. With piercing green eyes, plump pink lips, and a delicate nose.

“No,” Cas gasped once more, his arm bumping into the statue and knocking it over. Dean, with a flick of a wrist, held the statue in his hand.

“That’s what they all say,” the man smirked, setting the statue down on the table, and sauntering over to Cas. Cas backed away, tripping slightly over his feet.

“There’s no need to be afraid,” he whispered, approaching Cas as if he were a frightened animal, “You called for me and I answered.”

“That’s… That’s impossible!” Cas shouted, “You’re… You’re not real!”

Dean sighed, rolling his eyes and snapped his fingers. Cas yelped, finding himself pressed against the attractive man.

“You know, for a smart, handsome accountant,” Dean muttered huskily, his breath ghosting over Castiel’s lips, “You sure are slow.”

“Get away from me,” Cas growled, pushing against Dean’s chest. Dean chuckled lowly, the deep baritone sending electricity in his veins. Dean was strong, and if the strong chest currently pressed against his hand was anything to go by, he was fit.

Cas looked up defiantly, and Dean loved the blue, fiery fire lighting up his eyes. Dean licked his lips. It had been a while since he found such an interesting human.

“You don’t mean that, now do you, angel?” Dean questioned with a leer.

* * *

 

Art made by this [Artist](wizard-fallen-angel.tumblr.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my artist, wizard-fallen-angel who you can find on tumblr: wizard-fallen-angel.tumblr.com


End file.
